Untold Story on the Argo ll
by Obsessivebookdiva
Summary: Dragons, and emergency landings? Fire cyclones and more! This is full of things you didn't know happened on the Argo in MOA! ( No trees were burnt in the making of this story! )


**AN: Just something I've come up with. It's during MOA and this is a series of one shots I'm working on!**

* * *

Jason POV

I don't know what those flying lizards did to tick Leo off, but I know it was bad. We were sailing over Spain when it happened. These creatures that looked like dragons flew over our ship, and breathed fire on it. You could hear Spanish cursing from the control room.

The dragon-like creatures were forcing an emergency landing. The ship teetered back and forth, it seemed to be fighting for balance. I almost fell over three times, one time because Hazel fell on me.

As soon as the boat landed Leo ran out and jumped out the ship. "You guys are so dead" By the time they got them they were gone.

* * *

A day later we decided to touch down, after arriving in Italy. Leo, Hazel, Percy, and I went to get fire wood. Sure, it's not he most exciting thing to do on a quest, but needs to be done none the less.

We split into two groups, Percy went with Hazel and I went with Leo. We went in separate direction, and decided to meet back up in ten minutes. Leo and I were walking, when he suddenly stopped.

"You ok Leo?" I asked. he looked tired, but what would you expect. He pretty much ran the ship 24/7.

"Yea, just a little tired. I think I'll sit down for a minute if you don't mind." I could tell he was serious, because he didn't crack a joke.

'It's ok, we can sit for a little while. It won't kill us." I sat down.

"No, you need to keep looking. I'll be fine." He yawned.

'You sure?"

"Yea, if anyone comes close to me, I'll roast hem like a marshmallows." I don't know if that mad ma happy or scared.

"I'll stay near by, just in case, ok?" I promised.

"It's all good, man."

* * *

I knew it was a bad idea as soon as I left. Leo could be, how to put this, unpredictable. You never knew what that dude would do.

The first bad sign came not two minutes later. It was the loudest roar I ad ever heard. I guess it was stupid of me not to turn back, but it thought it was Percy's pet hell-hound. Don't ask me why I thought that, because I have no idea. I just kept walking.

Sometime later I heard the second bad sign. This could only be known as the classic "Horror Movie Scream". You know the scene when the usually blond ( Sorry Annabeth ) girl runs into the psycho serial killer, and screams for her life. Then she gets axed to death. I know pretty picture.

I decided that maybe it was time to head back. As I got closer I started to smell smoke. That was the third bad sign, and the last straw on my calm attitude. The only reason there would be smoke, is if there was a fire. I only knew one human torch; Leo.

I ran in the direction of the smell. Next second I ran to someone and fell on the ground. When I looked up I saw Percy and Hazel.

"Oh thank gods you guys are alright! We heard screaming and, wait where is Leo?" Hazel asked noticing the lack of the Latino boy.

"He was tired and had to sit down, he told m to go ahead and look around." I explained. Then I cursed. "And now Leo's all alone fighting a monster. How could I be so stupid?"

"Easily." Percy said cracking a smile.

"What?" I asked, thinking I didn't hear him right.

"We all make mistakes Jason, but right now we need to get Leo" Percy said starting to run.

* * *

I have never seen so much smoke in one place. Seriously, I come from a Roman camp, where we set fire to a bunch of stuff, and this has more fire and smoke then two combined.

I saw Leo, he was in the center, in a fire cyclone. It was huge! How could he use that much power at once? I got my answer a minute, when he fell to his knees.

Now the worst part was the things we missed; the monsters. The dragons were back, wow could this day get any better? Not!

Leo was on one knee, holding his hand up trying to control the fire. The dragons started to shot fire out of their mouths, wanting nothing more than a roasted Leo. The battle was moving even more quickly then expected. One dragon was already down, or to be exact turned to dust.

The second one was taken down next. Leo twirled the cyclone toward him, proving that dragons were not fire proof. It's dust was spread all over us as the wind blew in our direction.

The cyclone was beginning to die down, Leo wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. if Leo started this fight already tired, I don't know how he was still standing. The third dragon came dive bombing. As soon as he breathed down the cyclone, it shrunk.

"Guys, what do we do?" Hazel asked.

"Well, first we need to put out the fire." Percy said.

"But Leo..." I started.

"Jason, that's where you come in. Grab Leo and fly back. I'm going to drench it in water, while hazel is distracting it. Then Jason finish it with lightning. Everyone got it?" Percy explained.

hazel charged toward the dragon, grasping its attention. That's when I flew up in the air. I saw Leo, he was sitting there, waiting for the attack that would never come. I dove down, grabbed him, and flew away.

"Jason, when did you get here?" Leo asked tiredly.

"Don't worry about it." I said as we landed. "Sit over there under he tree ok?"

He collapsed on the tree and dozed off. "Yea, get some rest."

Percy had made it rain, which I had to admit was awesome. The dragon was sitting there, being drenched. This was my opening for me to strike.

"Jason, hit him!" Hazel yelled.

I focused and summoned the light needed. I heard the crack and then silence. I opened my eyes to see a ton of monster dust.

"Ok, let's get Leo home guys. He's gong to need to rest." I said.

"I can't believe he could do that! I mean dang!" Percy shouted.

"Neither did I Percy, neither did I."


End file.
